vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuki Mūnfan
Tsuki Mūnfan (his name means moon fang) he is a night class student who is about as old as Kaname. He was originally though off as a pure blood, but is a Moroi. A Vampire who was formerly human, but he was made by the ancestor pureblood Anubis. He has the power over water, which is an extremely rare power. Appearance Tsuki has sapphire blue eyes, that had been described as eyes born from the ocean and have dangerous aura about them. He has cut dirty blond hair. Unlike most vampires he smiles a lot. He is tall for his age and has a lean body type. He usually wears normal shorts and shirt rather than uniforms. Personality Tsuki is closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. Tsuki has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. He has a serious problem with night class students. He is deeply in love with his mate Anubis. History Tsuki was once an egyptian slave, who was born around the time of the egyptians. He was the servant to the pureblood Anubis, he fell in love with him but kept himself at distant because he knew nothing good came from being a vampire. Since Anubis was a vampire he drank all of his previous servants but didn't drink him because he felt the same feelings he had. They then fell in love and when the vampire hunters came Anubis was attacked and some blood got in Tsuki's mouth from when the blood splattered and when Anubis killed them, he needed blood to he bit Tsuki so that they could be together. But when they tried to escape tsuki was stabbed by a vampire hunter. Anubis didn't want to lose him so he reached into his own heart and took out a piece of his own heart and placed into his createing Tsuki as a Moroi. Over the years he lived with him, and he eventually went to Cross Academy because of how he wanted him to branch out and see new things. Powers The full extent of his powers are only known among their Pureblood lovers and themselves. Tsuki's true powers remain a mystery. He is immortal, meaning they live forever unless an anti-vampire weapon is used to cut off his head or pierce his heart, but can come back if his mate's give them their blood. Any other injury is heal able, including having one's head cut off or blown to pieces, if a Moroi uses their purebloods blood. Tsuki is able to change his own gravity to being able to crawl walls and can float up at the speed Tsuki were running * Tsuki has the power over water and can create it and even manipulate giant bodies of water. * Tsuki is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge all attacks, no matter what effort his adversaries put into their own attacks. * Moroi have the power to heal others apart by touching them, if its a human its easier to heal in a short amount of time, but if its a common or aristocrat it take a much slower time, if its a pureblood it takes at least a day to heal. * Tsuki is able to communicate telepathically and shis memories and emotions with them and can feel pain or sense through his mates body and Tsuki is able to send messages, and is able to know who killed his lover and they is marked and can be easily found by Tsuki's telepathic powers and will stop at nothing to kill them and Tsuki is also able to sense when other either plot to kill Tsuki mates or interact with them. Tsuki is also resistant to mind control or memory control. * Moroi hold dominion over the night and all its creatures. Tsuki can call upon animals to do his will and can transform into either a swarm of small animals or a single big animal at will. Tsuki clothing and anything he is hold, like swords etc. also de-materializes into his form with them. Tsuki have the power to communicate and see into the mind of all animals he encounter. * Moroi possess enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing reminiscent of that of a bat or a wolf. Tsuki sense of hearing is so fine that he can hear a spider spinning its web from several feet away, or hear the heartbeat of a human across hundreds of meters. Tsuki possess bat-like sonar which allows them to see in complete darkness and also to perceive his prey through the beating of Tsuki hearts or the flow of the blood in Tsuki veins. Tsuki eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum, allowing them to clearly see the stars even on a cloudy night and to perceive Tsuki prey across many kilometers. * Moroi can feed of and sustain either themselves or Tsuki powers by feeding off the emotions of others. Tsuki doesn't even need to touch them and get feed off them from a couple of meters away, if Tsuki focus’s on one person Tsuki is able to disorientate then for about an hour, but if Tsuki is in a crowd the disorientation doesn't affect them, but Tsuki has the power to focus on one specific in a crowd. * Tsuki blood has poison in Tsuki blood which the user can use against Tsuki opponent or when threatened. Tsuki can choose to release Tsuki poisonous blood when physically cutting themselves to ooze of Tsuki blood. If someone were to touch via skin contact or inhale the smell of this blood, the person will severely damage Tsuki internal organs and literally causes skin to be infected. If a vampire even tried to take a bite as a single blood enters them it will eventually poison them and if Tsuki don't have blood will die. * Tsuki also posses the ability to handle anti-vampire weapons being once human. Category:Vampires Category:Moroi